highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Balance Breaker
The Balance Breaker, also known as the Forbidden Move, is the evolved form of Sacred Gears in which their full powers can be released. Summary Azazel claims that Balance Breaker is a "bug" in the system created by the original God, which can upset the balance of the world and thus given the name Balance Breaker. The Balance Breaker is initially considered a forbidden power by the Three Factions. It is known as the ultimate state of activation for a Sacred Gear. Balance Breaker is often triggered by high emotions combined with a change in the heart or spirit of the wielder. It is can also be activated when the user is faced with a disadvantageous situation, such as the time when Issei had to go up against both Bikou and Kuroka in Volume 5. Abilities The Balance Breaker is the most powerful manifestation of all Sacred Gears in which the possessor's feelings trigger this evolution. Once reached, the Balance Breaker can be entered again far more easily than the first time. With proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time, as with the case of Vali. While initially Issei could only maintain it for short periods of time, undergoing intense training helped him improve this time. When first introduced, Vali could maintain his Balance Breaker for a month. The forms of each Balance Breaker differ according to the user. Forms Sub-species Balance Breakers Balance Breakers can also have a sub-species. The sub-species Balance Breaker creates a diferrent form than the actual ones and are usually more powerful than them. Sub-species Balance Breakers have a tendency to take the form of the user's desired ability in addition to the original. The method to attaining a sub-species Balance Breaker is currently unknown but it seems to involve the user's personality. Known Balance Breakers *Issei's Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker is the Scale Mail, a Red Dragon Armor that covers Issei's body. *Yuuto's Sword Birth's Balance Breaker is a sub-species, the Sword of Betrayer, which creates numerous Holy Demonic Swords. *Yuuto's Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker is a sub-species, Glory Drag Trooper. It is similar to the original Balance Breaker, Blade Knight Mass, which creates Holy Knights that wield Holy Swords. Glory Drag Trooper creates an army of Holy Knights that have a dragon theme. Each Dragon Knight wields a Holy Sword and reflects the physical abilities of the wielder, in this case Yuuto. However, due to his inexperience, the Dragon Knights reflect only his speed and not his techniques. *Vali's Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker is also the Scale Mail; however, a White Dragon Armor covers Vali's body instead of the Red Armor used by Issei. *Azazel's artifical Sacred Gear, Down Fall Dragon Spear's, Balance Breaker is the Down Fall Dragon Another Armor, a Golden Dragon Armor that is based on Vali's Scale Mail. The Another Armor strengthens Azazel's overall power with the power of Fafnir, like the Scale Mail does for both Vali and Issei. *The unnamed Hero Faction member that has the Night Reflection's Balance Breaker is Night Reflection Death Cross, which creates a shadowy armor. This could be a sub-species because the user said that he wanted a strong defense and an armor like Issei's Scale Mail after his defeat in Volume 7. Death Cross allows the user to become like a shadow, gaining its intangible properties and allowing physical attacks pass right through him, although the user is susceptible to most forms of energy (heat/cold). *Cao Cao's True Longinus' Balance Breaker is a sub-species, the Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine, which creates a ring of light and seven orbs around him, each providing him with a special ability, and the True Longinus is still a spear which he can use. *Jeanne's Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker is a sub-species, Stake Victim Dragon, which creates a dragon made entirely of Holy Swords. *Siegfried's Twice Critical's Balance Breaker is a sub-species, Chaos Edge Asura Ravage, which creates four Dragon Arms, each doubling his power for a total of sixteen times his original strength. *Heracles' Variant Detonation's Balance Breaker is the Detonation Mighty Comet, which creates missiles that grant Heracles the power to attack from a distance by firing the missiles and causing them to explode. *Sairaorg's Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker is a sub-species, the Regulus Rey Leather Rex, that creates a Golden Lion Armor that gives him the Regulus Nemea's power to split the earth with his fists. It also provides him protection from attacks. *Georg's Dimension Lost's Balance Breaker is the Dimension Create, which creates a much stronger barrier than the Dimension Lost and it can also create numerous barrier-related devices. *Leonardo's Annihilation Maker's Balance Breaker is Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch, a sub-species, which creates thirteen gigantic monsters (one Jabberwocky and twelve Bandersnatches). Both monsters have the abillity to create smaller copies of themselves, while the Jabberwocky has enhanced regenerative abilities allowing it to heal rapidly from any external injury and reattach severed limbs. *The unnamed remnant from the Hero Faction who possesses the Sacred Gear, Dreamlike Curse, and its Balance Breaker, Palaselene Utopia which has the ability to send a targeted individual into a barrier space of his creation (a seemingly parallel world). One of the rarer Balance Breaker abilities, as it doesn't seem to have direct attack powers, it is often used in conjunction with illusions to create a sense of despair for both the targeted victim (as well as crumbling their mentality) and those from the other world who they share a connection with. Gallery Issei Balance breaker (0).jpg|Issei's Balance Breaker - Boosted Gear Scale Mail Kiba.jpg|Kiba's Balance Breaker - Holy-Demonic Sword, Sword of Betrayer User209568 pic49571 1362829379.png.jpg|Vali's Balance Breaker - Divine Dividing Scale Mail (right) User209568 pic49757 1363897044.jpg|Sairaorg's Balance Breaker - Regulus Rey Leather Rex Trivia *Currently, the number of sub-species Balance Breakers outnumber the actual ones. *In the short story "Rias in Wonderland", the remaining remnant of the Hero Faction was discovered to have lost his Balance Breaker ability after he was sent to the Underworld. The reason, it seems, is quite possibly due to his feeling of "satisfaction" since he was able to retaliate against the Gremory group. This means that similar to how a change in one's feelings can "unlock" the Balance Breaker ability, another change in the opposite manner could have the reverse effect. References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Techniques and Abilities Category:Terminology Category:Browse